


Drabbles and Slash

by her_silhouette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cloaca, Dark!Donnie, F/M, Foot!Donnie, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Slash, Smut, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_silhouette/pseuds/her_silhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that probably won't have anything to do with each other. This will contain Slash and/or Turtlecest, so be warned. All of them centered around Donatello. </p><p>Latest one: Perfection (Raph/Donnie 2014 Movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey knew all of his favorites...even the ones that hurt him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Favorites  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series  
> Characters: One-sided Mike/Don, implied Raph/Don.  
> Prompt: 011 -Red  
> Word Count: 136  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Mikey knew all of his favorites...even the ones that hurt him the most.  
> Author's Notes: Unbeta'd because it's a drabble...all mistakes are mine. Of course...part of the FanFic100 challenge. It's about time I added Mikey to the mix...though, this really isn't much...

Mikey knew all of Don's favorites. He knew that his bro liked his pizza folded in half to get double the cheesey goodness. He knew that Donnie preferred Math over English, because at least the numbers made sense in every language and the English language was just too confusing for those who didn't study it obsessively. He knew that his favorite color is purple, but any moron could have guessed that. But not many knew that Don liked the color because of Ultra-Violet light, which caused people to see things that were once invisible.

Mikey also knew Don's favorite brother was him, without even having to ask, because they _always_ got along.

But he also knew that while he was Don's favoritest little brother, he wasn't Don's favorite turtle…and that Don's second favorite color was red.


	2. To Fix This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had owed it to him. He had to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: To Fix This  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series  
> Characters: SAINW!Raph/Don Prompt: 072 - Fixed.  
> Word Count: 200  
> Rating: PG-13 for non-graphic sex  
> Summary: He had owed it to him. He had to fix this.  
> Author's Notes: Unbeta'd because it's a drabble...all mistakes are mine. Of course...part of the FanFic100 challenge. Yet another SAINW based fic, but this time slash! Whoot! This is dedicated to crabapplered who's Past to Present fic is still one of my favorite reads. Dub-con.

He had owed it to him. Hell, after seeing how things were with his own very eyes, he owed it to them all. To fix this mess his disappearance caused. He knew it wasn't his fault, really. It was the other him, the _other_ Donatello, who left them, that caused their misery.

But Don was here now, and he was going to fix it, someway, somehow.

So when Raphael, half blind and scarred, looked at him, drinking him in, Donnie followed him into the back room, where the older turtle had disappeared into. He had allowed Raphael to pull him close and hold onto him for dear life. He had permitted Raph to shift against him and plant a kiss on his neck, his cheek, his _lips_.

And even though he feared it, he had let the older turtle to hold him down and enter him, making him both torn and whole at the same time. He had accepted Raphie's hands on him, bringing them both to climax.

He then allowed his brother to cry into his shoulder as they lay there in the aftermath.

He had allowed, and accepted this, because he had to.

He had to fix this.


	3. Twinkle, Twinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don likes to watch the stars, Raph likes to see them through his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Twinkle, Twinkle  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series   
> Characters: Raphael/Donatello   
> Prompt: 046 - Stars   
> Count: 350  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Don likes to watch the stars, Raph likes to see them through his eyes  
> Notes: Pure fluff, like I promised. Unbeta'd due to it being a drabble. Slash.

Out in the middle of nowhere, they could see the sky so clear.

The two figures in the dark sat against a protruding rock from the ground, with one holding the other close to their chest. His strong arms surrounded the younger of the two in a protective hold, though there was nothing to fear in this deserted area but the chill of midnight.

Donatello laid his head back against Raphael's shoulders, his eyes turned upward as he stared at the millions of burning gas objects in the sky. His eyes were alight with delight at the sight, for it was something rarely seen in the busy New York nights without the aid of a telescope. His voice is soft, warm, and breathless from awe. He might know a bit more about the stars that the average person, mutant or non, but he still found them as fascinating as the first time he had seen them with his very own eyes. He could still talk about the miracles and wonders that they are, how they are created, how they work, and how they die. It was a great big circle of life in the sky.

And Raph, he watched the stars through his lover's eyes. He stared down into them as Don stared up, his attention only mildly on the one who held him as he spoke in his tenor voice of the marvels of the universe and saw the world alight in those brown eyes. Donatello's own intelligent spark would be aided with the light from the millions of beautiful stars.

Raph never appreciated the stars more until they were in Don's eyes.

The elder turtle tighten his hold on Donnie and rubbed his cheek against his own. Don moved his attention from the stars above to Raph's amber eyes and his eyes blazing anew with a different spark and it still takes Raph's breath away. Because he knew that no matter how bright the stars in the sky were, Raph would still be Don's favorite star.

The red-masked turtle smiled contently, and started to sing softly.

"Twinkle, twinkle…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I completely stole the idea from my own drabble to write "Starlight Through A Brother's Eyes." The other one isn't cesty, this one is.


	4. Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph is just doing some excersizes, until he has an...interesting distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of some new material. The previous three drabbles had been posted years ago. This one I wrote to FeeFido to cheer them up, I think? I don't actually remember why but I did and I thought it was cute.

“156, 157, 158…”

Raphael pushed the numbers out with every exhale, timing his breathing with his reps. He was currently lifting weights using the barbell, trying to work off some excess energy. Things had been quiet as of late, and the lack of activity was making his skin crawl.

“159, 160, 161, 162…”

He was still only halfway done when he felt a presence pass by him from the kitchen to the back of the lair, where Donnie’s lab was. He didn’t want to ruin his count, so he tried to ignore the being that had now walked past him, but couldn’t ignore it as soon as that being stopped and backpedaled until they were right at his head. He paused his lifting to look up and saw Donatello peering down at him, an unreadable look across his face. Raph was about to bark at him, asking what he thought he was looking at before a smile spread across Donnie’s face and he leaned over his face.

Raph had only half a second to register what was happening before Don’s lips met his own and then all breath and thought escaped him. The kiss was warm and slightly bitter, from the coffee that Don constantly drank, but oh so delicious. Raph lost track of time. The kiss could have lasted seconds, or it could have lasted years. All that matter to Raph in that moment was the searing heat he felt when their lips moved against each other. Then Don was gone, already halfway to his lab before Raph could comprehend what was going on. He blinked after his nerdy brother, finally registering the click of the lab door.

He finally turned his head back up to the barbell, which he still had extended over his chest from his last rep. It took a few more moments to remember what he was doing. He lowered the barbell against his chest, let it rest there for a moment before pushing it back up.

“1, 2, 3…”

 


	5. Scenario 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie has an important announcement but Mikey's got other things on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Scenario 59  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 Movie  
> Characters: Mikey/Donnie  
> Prompt: Tumblr saying challenge: #27 - _I'm pregnant_  
>  Word Count: 811  
> Rating: PG? For implied activities that cause pregnancy?  
> Summary: Donnie has an important announcement but Mikey's got other things on his mind.   
> Author's Notes: Unbeta'd because it's a drabble...all mistakes are mine. Based off a challenge on tumblr in which someone asked for Donnie/Mikey.

_“I’m pregnant.”_

Mikey didn’t react at first, he was too busy trying to get Mario to jump into the pipe before the plant thing came out and bite his ass.

“That’s cool, brah,” he murmured as he watched the fat little plumber collect the coins in the air.

Donnie stared at the shorter turtle, amazed at single-mindedness he could portray when he got his head stuck in a silly little computer game. He shifted a little uneasily in the seat next to his lover, wondering which one of the many scenarios he had thought up would play out. So far, scenario #53 through #68 came to mind. He watched impatiently as Mikey continued to move through the level with ease, still not paying any attention to the nervous turtle.

“Mikey, did you hear me?” Don asked, his voice still quite but now louder than the beeps and the music of the game.

“Yeah, you said you’re pregnant,” Mikey said, hoping a little in his seat, mimicking the jumping man on the screen. “That’s so cool, I’ve always wanted to be the cool uncle.”

Don scratched #58, #62, and #68 off his mental list and licked his lips. “Mikey…” he hesitated as Mikey neared the end of the level, knowing his full attention would be on him shortly and he still had twelve other possible scenarios to go through.  He still wasn’t sure which one he really wanted. “You won’t be the uncle.”

“Really?” Mikey inquired, though Don could tell he was not serious in his investigation. “What would the squeaker call me, then?”

After knocking five more, Don took a deep breath. “That would be ‘Daddy.’”

Not two seconds later, the orange banded ninja made his little fat man jump up the flag pole and ride down like a cowboy. Mikey whooped as Mario ran across the screen and the score flashed on the screen.

“Yes!” Mikey shouted, jumping up, his controller in a tight enough grip that Donnie worried about its durability. He started dancing in front of the television screen, his butt wiggling in a manner that would normally be enticing to the genius turtle had his stomach not been in knots. He watched as his brother gyrate and cheer, more and more scenarios dropping off until he was left with only three. Don stared solumly at the celebrating turtle as he started to wind down. “Oh yeah, I just beat my best score! And I’m going to be a daddy! Whoop whoop! Whoop whoop!”

Mikey gave one more wiggle before he turned towards Donnie, his arms in the air in a victory formation. “See that, Donnie? I got the high score and I’m going to be…” He froze as the words finally registered. “A….daddy?”

Don saw one more scenario drop off. Mikey’s jaw dropped and he stared silently his lover for almost a full minute. Don’s heart started to hammer the longer Mikey gaped at him and he was sure he was going to have a heart attack before the turtle standing in front of him even moved again.

Finally, Michelangelo blinked.

“You’re pregnant?” Mikey asked.

“Yes,” Don said simply, surprised his voice didn’t waver.

Mikey blinked a few more times before he continued. “I’m going to be a daddy?” His voice was just above a whisper, and it was so full of wonder that Don’s heart leaped, not out of nervousness, but out of hope. That second to last scenario started to topple.

Don nodded, unable to say anything past the lump in his throat. Mikey stared for one last moment before he unfroze and Don jumped as the controller dropped to the ground with a loud thunk and he was pushed back by the force of Mikey’s lips, which was on him in one second flat.

He smiled through the kiss, which became deeper each passing second until they both had to back away to regain their breaths. As Don sucked in a sweet lungful of oxygen, Mikey started peppering his face with kisses that moved lower and lower until Mikey was nestled between Don’s legs and his lips resting on Don’s lower plastron, where it was still flat. Don stared down at him, a smile spreading across his face as the turtle continued to nuzzle his stomach.

After a few more moments of lovingly affection, Mike gripped Don’s sides gently and addressed the growing baby inside of his lover.

“Hi, squeaker, it’s your daddy.” Don laughed at that, watching him turn his head and placed his ear flap against his belly. “Hey! I think I heard it move!”

“Mikey, it’s an _egg_. You’re not going to hear it move.” But Mikey didn’t seem to hear him again, too busy babbling at their unborn child to listen to reason and this time, Don didn’t mind so much.

Looks like Scenario #59 was a winner after all.


	6. Unsuspecting Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph walks in on something sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Unsuspecting Events  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 Movie  
> Characters: Donatello and Raphael  
> Pairing: Raph/Donnie, Donnie/himself  
> Prompt: Tumblr. “Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”  
> Word Count: 316   
> Rating: R   
> Summary: Raph walks in on something sensitive.   
> Author's Notes: One of those prompts I got off of Tumblr. Warning: Masturbation and cloacas…

_“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”_

Raphael stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide at the sight in front of him.

Donatello, stripped naked of all his gear and clothing, leaning far back in his chair and his fingers were more than halfway up his cloaca.

The two stared at each other, neither moving nor breathing, it seemed. Don stared at Raph while the wider turtle looked from Donnie’s face, down his body, at his fingers and back up, confusion then awareness dawning in those gold eyes. Both of their cheeks darkened, though Don’s was a few shades deeper, and finally Don stuttered out.

“I-is t-there som-something I can help you with?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. He looked expectantly up at Raph, daring him to make a move or at least say something, other than stand there in awkward silence drilling holes into him with his eyes.

But Raph couldn’t even remember what had brought him into Don’s lab in the first place. He knew it hadn’t been that important, but he was impatient and had wanted his brother’s help in…whatever it was. Now, however, he had something very different in mind, but his brain and mouth wasn’t co-operating. He stared at the interrupted turtle for a few more moments before Don gave tiny sigh of frustration.

“Okay, seriously, are you going to stand there all day?” He demanded, his stutter gone with the rise of his impatience. His eyes flicked at the still open door with nervousness. “Are you coming in or going out?”

There was silence for a beat, and Raph licked his lips. His arousal now clearly showing on his face now that he had time to process the tantalizing view in front of him.

“In,” he said in a growl, and Don’s heart skipped a beat when he stepped in fully and closed the door.


	7. Breaking Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don had given Timothy a complete set of rules when they started this thing, too bad Donnie seems to be breaking them all himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Breaking Rules  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Series  
> Characters: Donnie/Timothy(aka The Pulverize), April/Casey  
> Prompt: Tumblr: Donnie/Timothy #12: Kiss me...  
> Word Count: 600  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Don had given Timothy a complete set of rules when they started this thing, too bad Donnie seems to be breaking them all himself.  
> Author's Notes: My crack pairing, the one I like to turn to in times of need. Unbeta'd.

_“Kiss me.”_

Tim heard the frantic undertone in Don’s voice but couldn’t understand the meaning. They had just been sitting on the couch, watch Space Heroes with Mikey and Leo, ‘putting up appearances,’ as Donnie would put it. It had been his idea, this silly idea, to be in a fake relationship with the bigger boy. ‘To make April jealous,’ he said, and to get his family off of his back so they didn’t think he was heartbroken (which he was.) But the turtle had made the rules very specific.

_“No overt touching. No overt displays of affection. Absolutely nothing will ever happen behind closed doors, got it?”_ Don had ranted right after Tim had (stupidly) agreed with the farce.

They were already breaking the first rule, with Don practically sitting in Tim’s wide lap, but that had all been the turtle’s doing. As soon as April had walked into the lair hand-in-hand with Casey, Donnie had practically jumped to Tim’s side, pretending to use his shoulder as a pillow. Tim watched as Donnie would send (not-so-secret) dark looks at the couple sitting not too far away from them. Things had escalated to this when Casey raised his head and kissed April’s nose. The red-head scrunched said facial feature and giggled, and Donnie saw green. He was still staring at the oblivious humans when he hissed those famous words.

“But you said-” Tim started to say, an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, but Don immediately brushed him off.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he whispered, then grabbed chunks of his shirt into his fists and smashed their mouths together.

It was messy at first, with all force and no technique. Tim was pretty sure that he was going to have a bruise that he would have to explain to his mother in the morning. He was about to back away from it (because, damn, this was a little unpleasant) when Don gave a quiet sign of frustration that caused his lips to part and his head to tilt. Suddenly, the pressure lessened and Don’s lips became softer, more inviting. Tim felt the tantalizing hint of Don’s tongue on his lips and found himself opening to allow it entrance. The first touch of that teasing pink organ against his own sent sparks up his spine and his brain started to turn into goo. Instincts took over and when Don’s tongue retreated back into his own mouth, probably a signal to end the kiss, Tim chased it back into that loquacious mouth and thus started a heated battle on who was dominating the kiss.

They were practically sucking each other’s faces for a few more moments before lack of air forced Tim (Don had _amazing_ breath control, wow) to back away from that mouth. As Tim sucked in several lung-filling breaths, he noticed that everyone in the room was staring at them in shock (and a few in disgust) but Don seemed unfazed by the attention. For the first time since April and Casey had walked into the room, Don’s eyes were all on Timothy, and he has this confused grin on his face, as if he had been struck dumb with pleasure.

The confusion soon faded, however, and was quickly replaced with an almost indescribable expression that Tim seemed to recall on predators.

“Let’s finish this in my lab, shall we?” With that, he grabbed Tim’s hand, still ignoring the dumbstruck looks on Casey and April’s faces, the grossed-out look on Leo’s, and the knowing smirk on Mikey’s, and tugged him into his lab, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't tcest, but it is slash. Crack pairing is crack.


	8. Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello is inquisitive and Raphael is avoidant. Per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Badass  
> FANDOM: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2k14 movie)  
> MAIN CHARACTERS: Donatello and Raphael  
> PAIRING: Raph/Donnie  
> GENRE: Romance  
> WORD COUNT: 1437  
> RATING: PG-13 for language and mild fondling.  
> PROMPT: Raph/Donnie, things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear.  
> SUMMARY: Donatello is inquisitive and Raphael is avoidant. Per usual.  
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: I wrote this 2 months ago, and I’m trying to play catch up in posting. Unbeta'd.

“So, are we going to talk about it?”

Don’s voice was quiet and comforting, his tone conversational and intentionally vague, but Raph knew exactly what he was talking about and found himself tensing up at the question.

“Talk about what?” He asked gruffly, turning slightly away from the tall and lanky turtle and his inquisitive eyes. He grabbed the nearest item on Don’s desk and started fiddling with it and he saw Don wince slightly at his manhandling his equipment but his face almost immediately straightened and stared down at the sitting turtle.

“You know what about.” Don said as gentle as the summer breeze, meant to calm and sooth but only made Raph raise his guard even more.

Of course he knew what this was about. He hasn’t been able to think about much other than that. That one little mishap. One little slip-up that changed their whole relationship.

It had be just one little sentence, no more than fifteen words, but it had the power to make Raph blush and for Don to look at him like he was some weird specimen that he needed to take apart and examine.

Raph wanted to blame it on adrenaline, the real kind, not the kind that his brothers had to have pumped into their systems to stay alive after Sachs had practically drained them of their blood. He wanted to say it must have been the pain of getting his butt kicked by the Shredder and having his shell cracked painfully. Either would be perfect excuse for his loose lips, but he still couldn’t fully pin the blame on anything but his stupid brain and big mouth.

For when Don exclaimed in the back of that truck, “Allow me to be the badass for once,” Raph’s brain turned to mush for a second. The nervous energy that the brainy turtle sometimes exuded had been present, but something else had been mixed: a confidence he usually showed only when he was working on a project and a desire to prove himself. It had caused a nervous grin to spread on his face when he took in Raph’s look of disbelief.

Raph had found it to be incredibly hot.

And when his lower head started to overpower the one attached to his neck, it caused Raph to say things like the thing he had muttered right before Don made his acrobatic leap out to help Leo.

“As long as that ass is mine, it can be as bad as it wants.”

Raph hadn’t exactly whispered it, but it was still low enough for the average person to not hear it. But they were turtles trained in ninjutsu, had been genetically altered to have superhuman abilities, and Raph knew by the little hitch in Don’s step as he had partially whipped his head back to look Raph before he completed his spin and then he was all action, grabbing onto their unconscious brother and disengaging the shocking device from off of him.

His mess-up had been forgotten in the melee that followed, but they all swore that Don was part elephant: he never forgot. It had been funny as children, and they would use Don’s memory to be entertained with old stories he had once read years before. It wasn’t exactly fun now, though, at least not for Raph. For when the dust settled and everyone was well again, Don had given him a look and Raph knew that he was done for. He didn’t know what sort of punishment his genius brother would torture him with: a cold shoulder, mockery, or, the worst, disgust. His crush on his quietest of brothers had been extremely secret, something he had never even spoke aloud even in his most private moments. He would only allow signs and groans to escape his lips as he let the visions in his head play out, biting his lips to disallow a certain turtle’s name to be uttered while he was enjoying his self-pleasure, lest the star of his masturbatory dreams or one of his other brothers would hear.

So this little slip up during such a crucial moment was certainly his end. Now he was just waiting for Don to hand him the death sentence, which is why he had been avoiding alone time with the purple-masked turtle to delay the inevitable.

Don was still staring at him, his demeanor not changing except for a slight hint of exasperation. Raph used the same technique he used when he beats off and bit his lip to stop words from coming out his mouth and incriminating himself further.

It appeared that they were at a standstill, with Raph refusing to budge in his self-denial and muteness and Don just staring at him. Finally, after a few more minutes of awkward silence, Don let out sigh, loud enough to cause an already tense Raph to jump slightly in Don’s extra chair. He finally found himself looking directly at Donnie, who now had an irritated but determined look on his face. They kept eye contact for a few moments and Raph noted the unreadable look in his eyes before the contact broke with Don turning 180 degrees and stormed to the door.

Raph’s heart plummeted. Here it comes, the rejection, the ignoring, everything he feared would happen if Don ever found out how he felt. He started berating himself mentally, calling himself a doofus and an idiot, choosing worse and worse words with every step Don took away from him. He couldn’t bear to see the turtle he had feelings for want to escape him so bad he would flee his own lab to get away from him. So he turned his eyes away and just listened as the footsteps moved further and further away.

He anticipated Don opening the door wider than its current half-open position and leaving immediately, giving it a satisfying slam to represent the closing of their friendship and their brotherhood. He even anticipated perhaps a parting word of disgust or rage.

He hadn’t anticipated the footsteps to stop short of the threshold, or the sound of the door closing softly. He surely didn’t anticipate the loud click when Don turned the lock. Raph looked up in surprise and found that Don had turned back to him and started walking towards him. It wasn’t his normal gait. Don was tall and lanky, and sometimes moved as if he didn’t know what to do with all of these long limbs protruding from his body. No, this walk was graceful and purposeful, almost predatory. A strange mixture of gazelle and cheetah. Raph was so mesmerized by the fluidity of the movement that he hadn’t realized that Don was upon him until he was in his lap. Literally.

Don had used his many years of ninja training to swiftly force the wider turtle’s legs closed and he placed himself securely upon the broad lap, his arms placed on Raph’s shoulders to stay secure. Raph looked up at the turtle straddling him with awe and note the proud look on Don’s face at surprising him. It soon morphed into a slightly hungry look that Raph was all too familiar with, as he’s caught it on his own face sometimes if he was near a reflective surface and Donnie at the same time.

“Your ass, huh?” Don asked huskily, a grin spreading across his scar-less face. His hands started to travel down the muscular arm, squeezing those forty-inch biceps gently before moving further and further until they reached Raph’s hands. He placed his own hands over the slightly more worn ones and lowered them down to Don’s thighs, which were placed ever so enticing outside of Raph’s own. The red-masked turtle stilled the movement for a moment to give his own squeeze to those delectable thighs before allowing Don to move them further up until they reached the hemp of Don’s solar panel gear and then moved under them. The hands went higher and higher until they were placed firmly on the round part of Don’s ass.

Raph stared wide-eyed as he realized he was touching bare skin and not the black fabric of the usual boxers Don wears. Don’s smirk only deepened, a line of teeth showed as he looked down at the stunned turtle. “I wonder what bad things you can do with it.”

Raphael broke out of his trance and gave the rump a squeeze, which elicited a surprising squeak that turned into a high churr from the straddling turtle.

“Yeah, lets,” he said, and he moved his head up for a kiss, which Don happily obliged.

 


	9. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest recruit to the Foot Clan offers up a very promising proposition. Foot!Donnie A/U.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Turn  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Series  
> Characters: Raphael, Foot!Donatello  
> Pairing: Unresolved Raph/Don  
> Prompt: Raph/Don, a 3 sentence au where one of them is on the foot's side haha  
> Word Count: 907  
> Rating: PG-13, for dark themes and mind control  
> Summary: The newest recruit to the Foot Clan offers up a very promising proposition. Foot!Donnie A/U.  
> Author's Notes: Another prompt from tumblr. Wanted to see what a mind controlled Donnie would be like, since we have already had Leo (IDW comics) and Raph (2k12 Cartoon). I need some Foot!Donnie, please! Unbeta’d. And yeah, this is longer than three sentences.

Raph stared in anguish at the darkened figure standing before him, his heart pounding with dread and anticipation.

“Don,” Raph said, uncaring that his voice shook a little. “Don, don’t do this. You’re not thinking clearly.” ‘It’s the mind control serum taking over,’ he wanted to say. ‘Remember that thing you warned about weeks ago but I was too stupid to take it seriously. I’m taking it seriously now, Donnie. I’m taking it very seriously.’

“No, Raphael,” the voice was cold and dull, so unlike the sharp and kind voice he grew up with. “I have never thought clearer.” 

There was a high laugh that made Raph’s blood freeze. This was no giggle that had the tendency to turn into a snort. This a calculating, and dark, and everything wrong in the world. Raph remembered him and his two other brothers kidding around about how scary Don would be if he ever became one of those evil mad scientist. The reality, as it turns out, was a lot worse than any of them pictured.

“C’mon, Donnie,” Raph pleaded, not particularly caring about his pride at the moment. This was literally a life or death moment. With Donnie on the dark side, bad things could happen. Without Donnie by their side, they could fall.

Without Donnie, he would cease to exist.

“You can’t let ol’ Shred-head fill your pretty little head with lies. You’re too smart for that.”

“You think I’m pretty?” The voice came out like a purr, something Raph had been secretly hoping to hear in the past few months. All he had gotten was shy glances, deep blushes, and stammering words. Now, he wants those things back and leave this coy thing in front of him behind.

“This is the first time you’ve complemented me, Raphie,” Don said, his voice quiet, so that the surrounding Foot Ninjas couldn’t hear him. “All you do is tease and torment me. Treat me like filth and put me down, when I can see it in your eyes how much you want me.”

Raph stood flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open at the truth pouring out the brainiac’s mouth. He couldn’t deny a word of what Donnie was saying, for he was afraid he would lose Donnie in the process.

“But you’re too afraid to do anything but stare and say mean things,” Don hissed, coming closer. And even with the threat as his taller brother looming over him, Raph couldn’t back down. He just leaned forward slightly. “Too afraid of Splinter might say. Too afraid of what Leo might do.”

“Donnie,” Raph’s voice was equally soft. “Come home. We’ll take care of that. We’ll fix that, just come home.”

“You are too afraid of what others think to even get up enough courage to treat me decent.” Don ignored his brother’s words, pinning his brother down with his stare, “But you know what? You’re right. Splinter wouldn’t approve. Our _Father_  wouldn’t approve.”

‘Father’ was spit out like poison and Raph flinched again. 

“But Master Shredder wouldn’t care,” Don said, and his voice gave out a pleading tone. “All he wants is his revenge and we would be free once he exacts it. Think of it, Raphie, we could be together. We wouldn’t need to hide, we wouldn’t need to fight. We could be free to do whatever we wanted to.”

Don moved in close and Raph could smell him and he took in his scent. He still smelled like his Donnie, he still smelled like home. Chemicals, motor oil, and pizza. 

He leaned in a little, and the two were almost touching. Don stuck out his hand, enticing the red-mask turtle forward. Raph stared at it for the longest time, the temptation was almost staggering. Donnie was right, they would be together, all he had to do was be brave enough to grab hold and never let go. He just had to be brave enough to travel that dark road together, with him.

He looked up and stared into the white eyes, searching for an answer in their depths. He had always liked Don’s eyes, though of course he had never told him that. Donnie was right. He hadn’t been brave enough to say many things. But maybe he could be brave enough now, to do what was needed to do to make sure that Don knew how much he cared for him. How much he had loved him.

He took a step back and squared his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Donnie,” his voice barely above a whisper. “But the Donatello I knew would have never respected me if I did that.” ‘The Donnie I love wouldn’t love _me_  if I turned dark on purpose.’

A shadow crossed the Foot turtle’s face and before Raph knew it, he was already clear across the rooftop, a stinging cut on his cheek was the only sign he had been that close. 

“As I thought,” Donatello said, his voice was now frigid. “You’ve clearly made your choice. Now you must lie in it.” He sent a signal to his fellow Foot Clan members and they vanished from sight. “This is that last friendly conversation we have, Raphael. The next time we meet, I will show no mercy.”

And then he was gone and Raph himself felt cold. He stared at the shadow that was no longer there. 

“I’ll fix you, Donnie,” he said to nothing. “I’ll fix you.”

For his family. For themselves. 

 


	10. Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie here for the work. Mikey’s here for the porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Playboy  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2k14 Movie  
> Characters: Michelangelo and Donatello  
> Pairing: Mikey/Donnie  
> Prompt: Tumblr - "I believe you've come to the wrong conclusion." Mikey/Donnie  
> Word Count: 720  
> Rating: PG-13, for language and mild fondling  
> Summary: Donnie here for the work. Mikey’s here for the porn.  
> Author’s Notes: Yet another drabble written based on a prompt. Mikey is particularly a lovable shit-head in this one. Unbeta'd.

“Wow, look at those legs!”

Don’s head shot up. He had believed, until that very moment, that he had been by himself in the little alcove he commandeered as a young child to be his little lab area. But when he finally tore his attention away from the camera he was trying to fix, and turned around, he saw his younger brother lounging on his beanbag chair, a magazine in his hands. There was a lecherous grin on Mikey’s face and it was glued to what appeared to be the centerfold. He only needed a small glance at the cover to know it was one of Raph’s car magazines and knew from experience at glancing at them himself, he knew how they liked to advertise some of their products. 

Personally, he thought that any true car guy (like him) didn’t need to add bikini clad women show off their beautiful wares, that they would appreciate the beauty that is the vehicles by themselves. It was his opinion that the magazine objectified women and had lost interest after only a few page turns. Of course, he knew there were some, like Mikey, who acquired those magazines without the intention of looking at the cars. So he just rolled his eyes and turned his back to him. 

“Nice curves, man.”

Don twitched, but didn’t turn back around. He quickly glanced up at a dark screen, which made a perfect mirror for such an occasion and saw that the orange-masked turtle still had his head in the magazine. Don shook his head, wondering why his brother chose this particular area to pursue his self-pleasure, but it wasn’t the first time and most likely wouldn’t be the last. It was just the way Mikey operated, wanting to get rise out of any of his older brothers. Based on past experiences, he knew the best course of action was to just ignore him until he got too bored. 

He quickly got back to his camera, only to jump when Mikey smacked his lips and loudly exclaimed. “Damn, that makes a turtle wanna holla.”

The screwdriver that was in Don’s hands shot out at that exclamation and it landed with a small ‘thunk’ under his desk. He turned to give a glare at his brother, but it was lost since his eyes were still glued to the magazine, his tongue running over lips. The genius pursed his lips in frustration before looking down at his lost tool and realized that even with his long legs, he wouldn’t be able to reach it. So he quickly slipped off the chair and bent over, grasping the handle, only to have it slip when Mikey piped up.

“Now those are some buns of steel.”

Don smacked his head under his desk at that because he realized just he was giving his brother a full view of his butt. He cursed loudly as he rubbed his head. He turned watery eyes at his brother, who smile had turned triumphant. His tool and work forgotten as he shimmied his way back out of the desk and stalked over to Mikey’s chair, glaring down at him.

Mikey, feeling the long shadow that Don was wont to do, looked up and gave a non-believable grin. “Can I help you?”

“If you are going to participate in self-abuse, please do it somewhere else,” Don growled out of his clenched teeth and not-so-gently grabbed car magazine from Mikey’s surprisingly light grip. “And find better material while you are at it. It’s disgusting the way these magazines use a woman’s body as an object to sell…”

It had been out of curiosity, pure and simple, that made him turn it over and stare at the centerfold, perhaps to use the poor model as a reference point but had stopped short when he finally caught sight of what was on the centerfold. 

A beautiful 1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, shiny black with 22″ rims.

Sans model.

He was confused for a moment before he felt a callused hand, rough from years of nunchaku training and video game playing, start traveling up his long leg. He looked down and saw that saucy grin return on Mikey’s face before he licked his lips again. 

‘Donatello,’ he thought as the hand progressed higher. ‘I believe you’ve come to the wrong conclusion.’


	11. Grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now Raph was left to pick up the pieces and Donnie was trying to be cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Grenade  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2k14 Movie  
> Characters: Donatello and Raphael  
> Pairing: very mild Donnie/Raph  
> Prompt: Tumblr – “He threw a grenade at me point blank. Bet he’s regretting that decision now.”  
> Rating: PG-13 for violence and blood  
> Word Count: 319  
> Summary: “Now Raph was left to pick up the pieces and Donnie was trying to be cute.”  
> Author’s Notes: Much apologies for the lack of posting, considering I have a stock pile of drabbles and stories to post, but I’ve been having issues with my shoulder and it’s taking a lot of energy out of me. Sorry! Unbeta’d.

“He threw a grenade at me at point blank,” he said, simply. “Bet he’s regretting that decision now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Raph said, breathless. He pushed his hands against the wound harder as he felt the blood start to seep through his makeshift bandage made from the cloth of the now dead Foot soldier. His head was eviscerated from the blow back after Don had knocked the grenade that had been thrown at him with his Bo back to its origin. Good news was that that soldier and at least two others were dead from that blast. 

The bad news was Donnie had also been caught in the blast also and was now suffering from a wound to his shoulder when a piece of his Bo shot back at him and leaving a large gash as it blew past him. Now Raph was left to pick up the pieces and Donnie was trying to be cute.

“You could say he was ‘blow away’ by the experience,” Donnie said, giving Raph a bloody smile. He was trying to stay positive and not let the bigger turtle freak out. Raph would have kissed him, if he hadn’t needed to stay exactly like he was until the other two got here. 

He could cut his sias through the guts of lesser men without twitching. He could stand on one leg on top a tricycle while knitting and not break a sweat. But feeling Donnie’s blood wash over his hands made him want to weep like a child. 

He stared into Don’s golden eyes, which were filed with pain and surprising calm. Raph feared that it may the shock taking over, but couldn’t help but feeling relieved to see that spark of his Donnie in there, despite the severity of the situation. 

“You’d be great in comedy, Donnie-boy,” he said, his voice wavering slightly but Don’s smile never did. “You’d really kill the competition.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in betaing for me, more specifically for my nsfw stuff that include turtlecest and possible non-con. My normal beta reader would prefer not to handle those and I respect her wishes.


	12. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had several places available to them, if the need called for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Apart  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 Movie  
> Characters: Raphael and Donatello  
> Pairing: Raph/Don  
> Prompt: yknow-fuck asked: I wish you would write a fic where Raph and Donnie, afraid of coming out to their family, have to sneak around and go out into the sewers behind everyone's backs in order to get their alone time together. Lol  
> Word Count: 211  
> Genre: Romance/Fluff  
> Rating: PG for very, very vague stuff  
> Summary: They had several places available to them, if the need called for it.   
> Author's Notes: This is a shorty and kinda fluffy.

They had several places available to them, if the need called for it. 

Most of them had been gathered before they had even thought to do this, from when they were little boys in search of an adventure. Raph should have realized his feelings for Donnie then, for it was only him he had wanted to go ‘exploring’ with. It was that shy and lanky turtle, not tumbling Mikey or brave Leo, he had wanted to spend his time with. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But they knew their family wouldn’t approve. How could they? They may not be biologically related, but they were raised as brothers. They were expected to treat each other as brothers. Not with the slow burn of developing passion. Not with the long stares and coy smirks. Most certainly not with lips and hands roaming each other’s bodies. 

So they made their escape, whenever they could. To one of their many old haunts, or the newer ones, that were more accommodating for their larger size and more adult activities. They would follow each other, one after another, and when they were finally alone in their own space, they would fall into each other’s arms and into their secret bliss. 

 


	13. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtle tots are just starting their ninja lessons, but Donatello has some worries. But big-brother Raphie is always there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Precious  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2k14 Movie  
> Characters: Donatello and Raphael  
> Pairing: (very)pre-slash Raph/Donnie  
> Genre: Family/Fluff  
> Prompt: Tumblr – Anonymous asked: Raphdon Tell Me a secret  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 1057  
> Summary: The turtle tots are just starting their ninja lessons, but Donatello has some worries. But big-brother Raphie is always there to take care of him.  
> Author’s Notes: Again, apologies for the delay. Nothing really except this is sweet and fluffy. Turtle Tots! Unbeta’d.

“C-can I tell you something?”

They had all been sent to bed for the night, sore but mostly pleased with themselves. They had only just started ninja training that week and while it was proving to be much more difficult than they had anticipated, and they weren’t progressing as fast as they’d hope, they were still doing some good work with it.

At least, that’s what Raph had thought.

He turned to look at his skinny brother, who didn’t appear to have the same bright smile as Leo and Mikey had when they were tucked into their bed by their father. In fact, he looked a little scared.

“Um,” Raph whispered, slightly fuzzy from the pull of sleep. “Sure.”

“I-” Don started but stopped himself as he turned to the darkened part of the lair that their father slept to ensure that they were the only ones up. 

“What is it?” Raph asked, his voice a little rough. He was tired after all, and he wanted his brother to spit it out so he could get some sleep. When Don hesitated further, though, he found himself waking a bit more. Donnie was biting his lip hard and his eyes were a little glassy. He decided his rough and direct approach wasn’t going to work in this situation and he decided to use honey. 

“Hey,” he said soothingly, his voice still pitched low. He lifted an arm from under the blanket and placed it gently on top his brother’s head. “It’s okay, whatever you say, big-brother Raphie will be there for you, okay?”

That made the younger turtle stop chewing on his lip and smile, just like he meant it to. Donnie was the only one he allowed to call him ‘Raphie,’ after all. 

“Okay,” Donnie whispered practically into the pillow, but his eyes remained on Raph. The older turtle wasn’t sure how much his brother could see him this close without his glasses, but considering the golden eyes were looking in the vicinity of his own and not three feet away told him that he saw enough. “I don’t think I like ninja lessons…”

“What?” Raph said, unable to stop his voice from raising slightly, which caused Leo to shift slight behind Donnie. Both turtles paused, waiting for Leo to settle again before Raphael continued softly, “Sorry, I mean, why?”

Donnie pursed his lips slightly, as if he were contemplating what he was about to say, but when he saw the attentive look on his brother’s face, he relaxed his face and answered him.

“I’ve been reading about ninjas,” Donnie said, “I wanted to know all about them since F-Sensei wants us to study to become one. I thought it help me become a great one.”

Raph couldn’t help the smile that started to grow on his face. Typical Donnie, always looking things up to make himself better. 

“But…being a ninja is really dangerous,” Don continued, worry very evident in his voice. “They are so skilled and so fast, and….” 

Raph’s smile dropped as he saw his brother’s lips start to tremble. 

“They’re killers, Raphie.” He said that last part in a rush, and so quiet. “They are trained to assassinate people and I…I don’t think I can do that.”

His normally bright voice was so filled with horror that it made Raph’s own stomach filled with dread. He hadn’t really thought about that part of it, in all honesty. He had been easily pulled in by the promise of becoming strong and powerful, and, of course, kicking some butt. But Don’s words gave him pause now, allowing thought to resonate within him, picturing him having to take the life of an enemy. 

‘Donnie’s right,’ he thought, shuddering slightly. The thought had given him a bigger flip of the stomach. But another thought joined in, one that rocked him to the core: Donnie being taken down by an unknown assailant. The mere image of his bright and beautiful brother laying in a puddle of blood made his own blood boil and made him more sick to the stomach than taking the life of someone else. He knew then, that when it came to the protection of his family, he wouldn’t pause in ending someone’s life who was so willing to end theirs. But he knew that wasn’t what Donnie would want to hear. He was sure, as sure as he was of anything, that if Raph had been in danger, Donnie would do whatever it took to get him out of it. But Donnie had a better conscious than he did, always had. His heart was still gentle while Raph tried to toughen it up and fill it with stone. He wanted to protect that as much as he could.

“Don’t worry,” Raph said after a moment, bringing his head closer to his geeky brother. “Master Splinter just wants you to protect yourself and your family. I don’t think you’ll ever have to kill someone. You just have to hit them with that stick you favor hard enough to keep them down. I’ll take care of everything else.”

Don didn’t say anything at first, his eyes wide and imploring, which gave Raph another funny jump of affection in his stomach. Then a grin started to form on Donnie’s face and Raph help but mimic it. 

“You’ll always take care of me, won’t you, Raphie?” Donnie’s voice was as bright as he was and Raph couldn’t stop himself from bringing his forehead to rest against him. 

“Always, Donnie,” Raph said firmly. “Now get some sleep. We get to learn how to protect each other some more tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Donnie whispered, and snuggling farther into the bedding, but not before he grabbed onto Raph’s hand and held it close to him. 

While Raph didn’t normally like his hand being held, in any capacity, he allowed it. Don’s hands were surprisingly rough for an eight-year-old’s, but it reminded him of how hard Donnie worked so that they can live in relative comfort in the dark and dank sewers. If anyone deserved comfort and protection, it was his Donnie.

Raph looked at his brother, who was already drifting off into dreamland, and closed his own eyes, knowing that sleep would soon follow after. He knew he needed all the sleep he could get. He had something precious to protect, after all.


	14. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same sex scene from three different P.O.V.’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Perfection  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2k14 Movie  
> Characters: Raphael, Donatello, and ambiguous!April  
> Pairing: Raph/Donnie  
> Genre: Romance   
> Prompt: Tumblr – yknow-fuck asked for “Raph and Don and the prompt.... Getting interrupted”  
> Word Count: 1,270  
> Rating: M for suggestive(?) SMUT  
> Summary: The same sex scene from three different P.O.V.’s.   
> Author’s Notes: I really liked writing this one, for some reason. It’s kind of different from my normal writing, I think, more suggestive and guesswork, I guess. Me likey….

He was perfection.

His lean, smooth lines allowed my hands to roam easily across his body. There was barely a scratch on him, so prodigious was his skill at keeping others at bay. It suited him, after all, he was a maker, not a breaker. He fixed things: electronics, skin, and souls. He sure has mended my soul a few times and in no other hands do I want it to be.

His hands were the roughest part about him. Worker hands. As I said before, he mends things. He mends me. I feel those rouge digits now, trailing my own body as I touch his. I know he is as fascinated about my scars as I am about the lack of his, I can see it in his eyes as they devour each and every nook of my body. He is soft where I am hard, smooth where I am callused, strong where I am weak. His mind is a power I cannot even start to comprehend and one glance into his eyes and I can see the universe spinning. He has more power in one word than I could say in a lifetime and only he has the ability to bring me to my knees.

I lean up and kiss that expansion of neck, as gentle as I can, and I feel him shiver. He doesn’t pause in his own ministrations, only leans forward more, allowing me all the access he can grant and I take advantage of the new angles, of the way I can thrust up and make contact. He moans and it sends a red hot signal down my spine. I let go of his delectable skin and reach up with both hands, allowing them to rest against his cheeks. They contort there as if they were created for just that purpose and I bring his lips down on mine, to claim the precious prize I most certainly did not deserve when a gasp not created by either of us sounded out, stopping both of us cold.

\---

He was perfection.

His skin was rough and hard, and they tell me a story as if I were a blind man reading braille. I knew every mark, every raised scar upon this skin. After all, I had sewn many of them up. It was painful, to my soul if not his body, to see those marks on him, but I could never look away. The scars on his body only told part of the tale, of the bravery and the power his soul had. He was made to be tested, to have life be thrown at him and overcome every obstacle placed in front of him. He was made to break, but not be broken.

Surrounded by such broken and rough skin, his eyes are exceedingly gentle. The gold sparkles in the half light and I feel myself melting at their power. It makes me want to connect with him in a way I couldn’t with anyone else. I want to touch every inch, relive every tale his powerful body, and feel the power he had. He is the edge to my flatness, he is severe where I am meek, strong where I am weak. His body speaks of power, of strength I could never dream of possessing, and his soul is so full of passion, of love, I wonder how this hot, beautiful being allowed my cold and calculated self into his.

I feel his lips against my neck; I see the strain in his muscles to get a taste of me. I shiver, unequal to the task of his want. I cannot stop reading his body with my hands, desperate to know every secret it has to tell. He thrusts up, connecting us in the most intimate way, and I cannot stop the moan of pure bliss escaping me. All my life I could search the stars for hidden meaning, assemble every computer to collect pure knowledge, dissect the smallest cell to obtain understanding, but I could never find life’s true meaning unless I found it in his arms. His hands come up and cup my cheeks. They were so warm for someone so cold-blooded, and I find myself moving with them and accepting the tender kiss that is placed upon my lips. I feel his all of his love in that simple gesture and I quickly try to return it when a sound that came from neither of us stopped me.

\---

They were perfection.

When I first walked in on them, I had been stunned into silence and could only stare with my mouth open at the sight I was seeing. These two big beasts, with hard shells and tight flesh, were in the most intimate and vulnerable embrace I have ever seen them in. I’m surprised, to say the least, to find them like this. Despite Michelangelo’s antics, it never really occurred to me that they were sexual beings, that that they would have the same needs as us humans. I know looking back I will be kicking myself for my ignorance, but I couldn’t form a complete thought in this moment.

Raphael, that big mammoth of a turtle who’s scars and cracked shell screamed tough and dangerous, was gentle and soft, his hands moving like they were touching something fragile, as if he were touching the most precious thing in the world. He looked up with an expression I have never seen, so tender and in love.

Donatello, so lithe and lean, who despite his tallness normally seems so docile and unassuming, looked his full height. He looked powerful and fierce, his unwavering attention focused solely on his lover. It was a look daring anyone to look at them wrong, to prove to them that he was equal parts brawn and brain.

They looked at each other like they were the only ones in the universe, that this night, this moment, was theirs and theirs alone. They couldn’t breathe without the other and they didn’t want to.

I watched it all fold out: the kiss to the neck, the shivering response, the movements of the hips and the answering moan. I watched it all in silence and told myself that this was not meant for my eyes, that this moment was too perfect, too pure, to be dirtied by my presence. I wanted to go, but before I could take a step back, Raphael reached up and pulled Donnie’s face to his and they shared a kiss. It was mild and sweet, and shouldn’t have caused the surge of electricity to shoot through me. Of all the things I had seen, it had been the sweetest and most innocent interaction they have had, but it felt like it crossed the line between sex and love. It was then I knew, despite all I had seen before, that they were not just fulfilling some sexual need, this wasn’t desperation for contact, or a no-other-option thing. This was a love beyond sex, beyond any earthly, selfish thing. They were soulmates, in the most simplest and complex way.

It wasn’t until they stopped and turn to me that I realized I must have done something to draw them to my attention, made a noise or a sudden movement, because all of a sudden, I was locked in a gaze with two pairs of gold eyes and I felt my heart start pounding harder than before. It was a moment of complete silence, both impossibly long and far too short before I could allow words to fall out of my already opened mouth.

“Perfection.”


End file.
